Ever Changing
by The Violet Writer
Summary: Zuko's renewed life is ever changing. ZukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't like Zutara, so if that's what you came here for, leave. XD I also don't like Mai much, but I couldn't ignore the finale, so here I am with my little story-tribute to Zuko. I'm not sure how this will go, but I hope you enjoy!**

Zuko paced rapidly around his chambers, trying desperately to control his temper. _It isn't true. It can't be. Toph is blind…She can't know. There's no reason to trust her. _

Except for that there was.

Mai had been acting strangely. More distant than she had been since the Avatar's Triumph. She was nearly back to her old self, but Zuko saw that there was more. She was not simply 'moping', as Sokka chose to describe it. She was…hiding.

Zuko clamped down on his suspicion, knowing it was only his foolish, jealous heart. But 3 days ago, Toph had claimed to overhear Mai with someone other than Zuko. Toph claimed that Mai was seeing someone else behind Zuko's back. The little Earth-Bender had heard Mai and the boy agree to meet again after three days had passed.

Three days had passed, and Zuko had carefully studied Mai's behavior. She was always affectionate to him, but her temper ran short. Small things bothered her, generally manifesting in the form of appearances. She fussed with other people's clothing and hair incessantly, insisting everything look perfect all the time. And when she thought no one was watching her, a small smile would grace her otherwise drawn features. Her dark eyes sparked, and Zuko could not fathom why these moments of happiness were not to be shared.

Until now.

If Mai had left with this boy, she would have to come back past his bedchamber to return to her own. If she had left, he would hear her.

_This is only to make sure Toph was wrong, _Zuko thought. _Mai would never do something like that. She loves me. And if she didn't, she would tell me. Of course she would. She's too smart to…to cheat on me. _Even the mere thought filled Zuko with despair and rage. _But she wouldn't. If I were to enter her room right now, she would be asleep in her bed, angry that I had woken her. _A smile tugged at Zuko's lips as he pictured this thought, and there was a rustle outside his bedroom.

Zuko froze, forcing himself to acknowledge the thought that it may have only been the wind. Then came a deep, throaty chuckle and a giggle, along with feather-light whispers.

Zuko recognized the giggle. It belonged to Mai. He had never before heard the sound, but he knew it was her. _Giggling. _His fists clenched as he moved to press his ear against the thin door.

"…Zuko's chamber," he heard Mai whisper excitedly.

"Oh, is it?" a deep voice said, a voice Zuko did not recognize. Zuko felt his heart seize. _No…_

"Yes, so be quiet! We're almost back to my room," she whispered, still giggling insufferably. He then heard rustles that sounded like…like…

He flung the door wide, nearly slamming into the startled pair of lovers. Mai could not pretend that this was anything but what it looked like. Her arms were wrapped around a thick man's neck, while his tattooed, muscled arms gripped her waist. For endless seconds, Zuko stared at yet another betrayal.

"Zuko…" Mai began, beginning to disengage herself from the man.

"Stop." Zuko's voice was thick with rage. He could barely form an articulate thought, much less speak. "Why…" _would you do this? _"How…"_ long has this been going on? _"What…" _have I done to betray you? _Eventually, he said, "Who is this?"

"Call me Blaze," the man said confidently, clearly unaffected by the fact that he had just been caught cheating with the Fire Lord's girlfriend. Zuko only glared for a moment, waiting for the man to realize that he could be thrown in prison for trespassing.

When 'Blaze' wasn't catching on, Zuko spoke. "Leave," he hissed, his tone pure venom. "I wish to speak to Mai."

"She's standing right here, buddy."

Zuko's eyes narrowed to slits. "Alone."

Blaze turned to Mai, his eyes shining with affection. "You can handle this guy, right?"

"Of course," she muttered, staring at the ground. Blaze cast one more wary glance at Zuko, and left. His footsteps echoed down the long hallway, but the sound of Zuko's heartbeat drowned out all but his thoughts. They stood in silence, Mai looking scared, Zuko nearly murderous.

The slamming door that signified Blaze's exit broke their trance.

"Why would you…Why would you do this?" His voice was strained. He wanted to yell and scream and demand that she explain herself. But he couldn't. He simply couldn't.

"Zuko, being your girlfriend is a lot of responsibility," she said lamely. Zuko knew she was trying to build to something, but he interrupted her.

"Being the Fire Lord is a lot of responsibility, Mai," he shot back.

"You were always doing something…I got lonely."

Stabbing pain. _This is my fault?_ "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of your temper," Mai said, almost flippantly. "I mean, come on, Zuko. What would you have done if I told you I was lonely because you were gone all the time?"

"I'll never know. You didn't give me that chance." Zuko's fury negated her argument. "How long have you been sneaking around behind my back?" Mai remained silent, hurt. "Please answer me." Zuko barely kept the pleading from his voice.

"Since before The Phoenix King fell. Blaze was a guard while I was in prison. He was very kind to me…" Mai's voice trailed off, leaving Zuko's imagination to fill in the blank. He didn't like what he saw.

"Why did you come back to me? Why did you want to be with me?" Zuko stared at the girl who had betrayed him so deeply.

"I thought…I thought I still did," she confessed, still refusing to make eye contact. "I still like being around you, but…not with you. Do you understand?" She glanced up to meet his gaze.

"I understand, Mai," Zuko lied. He stared at her for a few more moments, then turned to leave. "I hope you've found happiness," he said, his chamber door swiftly and silently separating him from the rest of the world. He fell onto his bed, somehow wishing the conversation had lasted longer. The brief exchange hadn't satisfied his need for closure, but there wasn't much more to be said. She had seen someone else behind his back, and she seemed much happier with this man than she had ever been before. The realization that he had only been holding her back stabbed worse than Mai's betrayal. He clenched his fists, trying not to scream. He wanted to run into her room and destroy everything in sight, then find Blaze and finish him off for good measure. He felt his Bending react within his core, the fire struggling to be let out.

Zuko clamped down hard on his aggression, seeking sleep and escape. He curled into a ball as a single tear slipped into his sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast, Zuko was moody. Angry. Something had happened last night, but he wasn't telling. Katara tried to catch his eye many times, as did Aang, Sokka, and Suki. Toph probably would have attempted, but the effort would have been pointless. Instead she monitored his steady heartbeat. He avoided all the gazes, calmly eating his food. Though he sat with everyone else, he couldn't have been more distant. He spoke only when spoken to, his answers were dull and disinterested. When Mai entered briefly to tell Iroh something, everyone expected him to brighten up. Instead, his fists clenched, and his eyes closed to angry slits. Toph felt his heart rate gallop and stutter, and she realized that Zuko must have found out about Mai's cheating.

As Mai left, they stared at Zuko with even more apprehension than before. Feeling the others' eyes on him, he opened his eyes and moved to leave, intending to return to his bedchambers.

"Thank you for telling me, Toph," he said as he passed the little Earth-Bender. His voice sounded strained, but there wasn't much he could do. Silence reigned as Zuko exited.

"What do you know?" Sokka asked, concerned for his newfound friend. Katara and Suki had already assumed it had something to do with Mai, but neither could fathom what she might have done.

"Is he all right?" Aang asked, nervous. Were they in danger?

"He's…well, he's physically all right." Toph fidgeted as she realized all attention in the room was focused on her.

"Why was he so angry when Mai came in?" Suki asked.

Toph bit her lip. She knew Zuko probably wouldn't want her to tell them anything, but she thought they had a right to know. "He found out that she's been cheating on him," Toph said, not knowing if there was anything else she could say.

Sokka sat back, staring at the floor. _Poor guy…Can't believe he's keeping it together this well. _

Katara glared down the hall way where Mai had left. "How dare she! She can't just…toss him aside!" She looked to Aang for support.

Aang was used to calming his girlfriend's tempers, so he thought for a minute. "Well, you right," he finally said. "But, you know, we shouldn't do anything to her. I mean…it's over. Leave it alone, you know?" Aang kept talking as he realized that Katara might actually mean Mai harm.

"I guess," she grumbled, picking at the cushion she was sitting on.

"Aang's right," Sokka chimed in. "We just have to make sure Zuko's all right. That's our first responsibility." They all nodded.

Toph seemed the most eager to see Zuko, and everyone agreed that she would probably help the aggressive Fire-Bender the most. She traveled the long, lonely hallways, listening carefully until she could sense Zuko's distinct heartbeat. She knocked timidly, not sure what to expect from the betrayed Fire Lord.

"Enter," he said formally. Toph pushed the thin door open easily, standing still.

"Oh, it's you, Toph." She felt the vibrations as he sat down on his bed.

An awkward silence. Then: "I told the others what happened."

Zuko nodded. "I assumed you would." He offered no other response.

"Zuko, I'm sorry. I can't believe she would do something like that." Toph let the door shut behind her. She moved to sit beside him, feeling her way without missing a step. "I know it must be hard, but…" Toph paused. "But it hurts everybody to see you like this."

"I'm sorry." Again, his voice was raspy. The young girl found his hand, squeezing tightly, trying to offer comfort.

Toph said nothing for a while, and Zuko was not eager to spark a discussion with the passionate Earth-Bender. She would only feed his anger, an emotion he was trying to suppress.

"How did you find out?" Toph whispered, fearing that the question would upset him. However, he remained unchanged as he answered.

"She and her…her boyfriend were coming back last night. I heard them," he said simply, though the pain and rage were just below the surface.

"Well…I can't exactly say I understand. But I do know one thing." Zuko looked at the young Earth-Bender. "You can't get past sadness by drowning yourself in more of it. You have to find it, confront it, fight it, and win. You have to control it, not let it control you.

Zuko pondered for a moment – then smiled. Realizing that Toph didn't yet know her advice had helped, he spoke. "You're right, Toph. Thank you."

Toph jumped from the high bed. "You'd better thank me. And open some windows or something. It's starting to get pretty rank in here." Zuko tossed a pillow at her lightly, making sure not to hurt her.

Surprisingly, Toph caught the pillow and hurled it back, the pillow _zipping _past Zuko's head. He chuckled in shock. Toph heard the sound and grinned herself. "Now let's get you out of here –" Toph started, but Zuko interrupted.

"No. I need to be alone if I'm going to get past this," he said confidently. Toph considered it, then nodded.

"Just don't take too long. We've got things to do." The blind little Earth-Bender, still grinning, went on alone.

Zuko stood, deciding that his room was not the best place to deal with his frustrations. It was very likely his temper would get the best of him, and he wanted to be alone when it happened.

He changed quickly into something that would free his movement – loose black pants that ended in rags and burned tatters at his calves. He decided to forgo his shirt, shivering in the cold of his dark room. He embraced it, knowing that soon he would feel only fire as he dealt with his problems his way.

He stood in his doorway for a moment, staring at the spot where Mai's betrayal had finally come to light. He remembered the way her normally harsh features were soft when she looked upon the other man. The way her tone was colored with sarcasm when she told him of his own selfishness…

_No, _he commanded himself. _She doesn't matter. Her opinions don't matter. _He left the spot, quickly building up a sprint as he raced for his favorite training spot.

It was a little used courtyard, inconveniently located near the back of the palace. Other had been built for ease of use, but Zuko had always been fond of this particular spot. He faintly remembered sharing sunny days with both his parents and sister in this place. He wished that it had been kept up, but as with all things that are in disuse, it was a shadow of its former self.

Zuko looked around at the cracking stones and the ivy that was trying to creep up the walls. He smiled, sunlight tickling his bare skin. He let the warmth creep into him, as his thoughts turned to Mai.

Fire burst from his hands as his rage consumed him first. Giant whips lashed and tore at the surroundings, desperate to mutilate everything. _Why would she betray me? How could she? I only loved her! Why wasn't I enough?_

His rage turned to self-hate. _It must have been my fault. _The whips turned into orbs that left a trail as they continued to destroy. _I have hurt her somehow. She was driven to someone else because I was too wrapped in myself to notice her. She said so herself. _

Then, _But I've done nothing! For the first time in my life, I am blameless! She wants me to blame myself, but she knows that she is the only one that deserves to feel hurt. _

Zuko grinned as he felt power and confidence radiate through him. His hair stood on end, and he felt that there was nowhere to direct this energy but up. So he did, leaping into the air and using his Bending as propulsion, launching himself high into the air. He flipped once, twice, three times before landing solidly on his toes. He laughed at the sky triumphantly.

"She can't hurt me anymore," he said quietly, realizing that that was all his relationship had become. Hurt. She was cold and distant and there was nothing he could do to make her happy, no matter how hard he tried. Through his glory, he knew it was sad. He and Mai had been childhood sweethearts, seemingly destined to be together. To be without her was…daunting. But he would get through it. The pain was not all gone, and it might always stay with him, just a fragment of the past, like everything else. But he would live to love again.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven days went by, the way they always did. But Zuko had come out of his relationship with Mai a different man. He was eager to try new things, and ready for failures. His excitement and drive to experience the world was infectious, and soon the whole bunch was exploring the palace, the grounds, and the city. Zuko made appearances as both the Fire Lord and the citizen, sometimes even traveling in disguise to avoid the pressure. He enjoyed seeing his kingdom grow and flourish, but he needed time to recover his lost childhood. The three years spent looking for the Avatar could never be replaced, but that wouldn't stop Zuko from trying. Often Iroh took Zuko's place, leaving his beloved tea shop in order to help Zuko with his duties.

It was this place that they were headed – The Jade Dragon. Naturally, his delicious teas attracted tourists and regulars alike. Today, Zuko dressed down, but acknowledged those who called out to him as Fire Lord. When he stepped into the small but crowded tea shop, he was nearly unnoticed. He smiled, striding to the counter while the others crunched themselves around one of the small tables. A girl his own age was working diligently to recreate one of his uncle's recipes. As Iroh was nowhere to be seen, he spoke to her.

"Miss?" he said uncomfortably. While he had been able to improve many other aspects of his personality, his social skills were still embarrassingly lacking.

She seemed to take no mind though, as she looked up at him. "Hi!" She offered him a friendly smile. "What can I help you with?" she asked, wiping her hands on the apron she wore.

"I'm looking for my uncle. Iroh," he said, relaxing. She was both very friendly and polite.

Her eyes suddenly widened. "Fire Lord Zuko!" she said hurriedly. She bowed, averting her eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you! I'll fetch your Uncle immediately!" She deepened her bow as she retreated.

Zuko couldn't stand to see anyone make such a fuss over him. "Wait!" he said. She halted in her tracks, frozen in a bow. "Please, don't…don't do that." He tried not to sound rude, but the right words wouldn't come.

"Do what, my lord?" she said respectfully, still bowing.

"That! Today I'm just…normal, okay?" He fidgeted uncomfortably.

The girl slowly straightened. "I'm sorry, Fire Lord Zuko. I'm afraid I don't understand," she said timidly, still averting her eyes.

"Look at me," he asked her. Her green eyes rose slowly to meet his. "There. Just…today I'm not the Fire Lord. Today I'm just here to get a cup of tea and visit with my Uncle Iroh. Okay?" he said, frustration coloring his tone.

Her eyebrows drew together, but she smiled hesitantly. "All right then. I'll be right back to take your order." She cast one more bewildered glance at him before disappearing behind the swinging door that separated the shop from the kitchen.

Zuko sat down grumpily at the table his friends had picked, ramming his head into his fist. Suki, to his right, was both concerned and amused.

"Umm, Zuko? Everything all right?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Of course," he muttered, still punching himself for his foolishness. _Why couldn't you come up with anything better to say than that? She's probably fearing for the safety of her country, idiot like _you _as Fire Lord! Why do I – _His silent rage was stifled by the reappearance of the girl.

"Your Uncle said he would be out to see you in a moment, but in the meantime I'm here to take your orders." She smiled pleasantly, her eyes resting on each face for a brief moment. Everyone ordered their favorites, Zuko shamefacedly asking for White Lotus Tea.

"I'll get that started straight away," she said, walking off.

"She's nice," Katara commented.

"She sounds like a pansy to me," Toph interjected. Everyone rolled their eyes, but chuckled at Toph's conclusion. They only thing that might escape Toph's idea of a 'pansy' would be a Saber-Tooth Moose Lion.

"I saw you talking to her, Zuko," Aang said, simply to spark conversation. "What's she like?"

"She's very…nice," Zuko answered lamely.

"That's it? It seemed like you two were having a pretty interesting conversation," Katara teased, smirking.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Zuko muttered angrily. Sokka and Aang exchanged a glance, shrugging, but Suki and Katara knew better. (Toph didn't particularly care.)

"What happened?" Suki asked, touching his arm gently. She still didn't know Zuko very well, despite being in his company for nearly 4 months. She still wasn't sure who he was.

"I'm not sure," Zuko muttered, looking at her. "She didn't recognize me at first, and she was so…so friendly. I've never known what it's like to not be immediately recognized everywhere I go. I have a face that's hard to forget," he said, touching his scar lightly. "The second she realized who I was, she…she began acting like a fool." Regret and confusion made his voice weak. "She nearly fell over herself apologizing and bowing…I've never been more embarrassed about who I am," he admitted, looking around at his friends. "I just never realized how I must seem to people, always so cold and distant. The legacy my father left me is not a good one. I have to show these people that I am not Ozai, or Sozin, or any of the other tyrants that have dominated my nation's history," he finished darkly.

There was silence following Zuko's speech. "Well, good for you, I say." Toph, as usual, was the first to express her opinion.

Katara quickly followed her lead. "Of course. You're not like them, and you won't be as long as you don't _want_ to be."

Even Sokka couldn't find something sarcastic to say, affected by the optimism of the moment. "Right. And we'll always be here, every step of the way," he said, reaching over Suki's head to muss Zuko's hair.

Zuko chuckled and batted away Sokka's hand. "Thank you," he said, smiling.

Iroh choose that moment to make his boisterous entrance, cramming Zuko into a one-armed hug. "Zuko! I'm so glad you're here! I'm been waiting for someone to try my new tea recipe, and you always were my favorite test-subject!"

"Don't I know it," Zuko muttered. Aang and Suki, the only people close enough to hear Zuko's comment, sniggered quietly. "Sure, uncle," he said aloud, still smiling.

"Perfect!" Iroh boomed. "Aiden! Bring the new tea!"

"Right away, Iroh!" the girl called, emerging from the back room with a tray of tea in her hands.

_Aiden?_ _Her name is Aiden? _Zuko thought, pleased. _I've always like that particular name._

Aiden passed around the tea, coming to Zuko last. She handed him an interestingly colored concoction of Iroh's. It was tinged deep purple from some flavor Zuko couldn't quite discern, with bright swirls of orange, lemon, and lime rind sticking out from the top. His mouth watered, eager to taste. He sipped once, and then grinned in delight. "Uncle, this is delicious! What is it?"

"My new recipe for White Lotus tea! I added blueberry for color and aftertaste. Do you enjoy it?" Zuko nodded eagerly, sipping the fresh tea quickly.

"Hey, can I try?" Aang asked, craning his neck to see into the cup.

"Me too!" Suki chimed.

"Aiden!" Iroh said happily. "A round of new and improved White Lotus tea for my friends!"

"Coming right up!" Ana called cheerfully, rushing back to the kitchen.

Aiden was nearly halfway to the kitchen before Iroh called out. He gasped loudly and shouted, "Aiden! How could you let me forget my manners that way? You should meet my friends! I'll get the tea!" He was still standing beside Zuko, and he winked down at his nephew. "Sit here, next to Zuko," he commanded, taking an empty chair and wedging it between Suki and Zuko. She sat timidly, again smiling at everyone. Her eyes widened briefly upon taking in Aang's tattoo, but she moved on to Zuko sitting beside him. The smile reserved for him was shy, and she looked up at him coyly. While Zuko and Aiden were aware that there was simply spillover awkwardness from their first meeting, but to the others, it seemed that there was more going on.

Sokka and Aang raised their eyebrows at one another, while Katara and Suki tried to hide their looks of excitement. Toph grinned smugly, knowing what was happening even without her eyes. The looks and giggles passed unacknowledged.

"Well, go on. Introduce her to everyone!" Iroh playfully cuffed his nephew on the back of his head and left to pour the tea.

Everyone automatically looked at Zuko expectantly. He fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, everyone this is Aiden." Everyone rolled their eyes and smiled. For the leader of the Fire Nation, he could be remarkably inarticulate. "Aiden, I'm Zuko. To my left is Aang, the Avatar."

"It's great to meet you," Aang said, holding his hand out across the table.

"Likewise," Aiden breathed. She seemed stunned by the fact that she had met both the Fire Lord and the Avatar in the same day.

"Next to him is Katara, Water-Bending Master."

Katara, naturally friendly, had no problem accepting the girl. She waved merrily, prompting Aiden to do the same.

"Next to her is Toph, Earth-Bending Master." The little blind girl winked in Aiden's direction.

"Nice to meet you," Aiden giggled.

"Then Sokka, and the girl to your right is Suki," Zuko finished awkwardly, allowing the couple to finish their introductions.

"I'm from the Water-Tribe, and Katara is my sister. I'm a pretty fearsome warrior myself," he said, puffing out his chest and striking a 'regal pose'.

Suki jabbed at elbow into his exposed ribcage, grinning. "I'm a Kyoshi Warrior. We're both pleased to meet you." Suki's bright smile made Aiden feel very welcome into the little group.

Iroh returned with a tray of new, steaming tea, passing one around to everyone. Zuko enjoyed his second cup just as much, while the others _oooh_ed and _ahhh_ed over the taste for the first time. Zuko couldn't help but watch Aiden from the corner of his eye. New people in his life had become something of a rarity since joining the Avatar, and he was eager to make amends for his butchery of their first meeting.

Her hair was long and black, carefully maintained. It shined in the low light, smelling faintly of jasmine. Her skin was healthy and dusted with freckles. Her unique green eyes sparkled with emotion. _She's very beautiful. _Zuko couldn't help but notice.

The preoccupation with the tea stifled any conversation, but after it was done they all sat in awkward silence. No one was sure what to do until Iroh came back.

"Why so silent everyone?" he chortled, clearing the tea cups. "Zuko, don't you have a meeting with the Earth Kingdom Ambassador this afternoon?"

Zuko leapt out of his chair. "I nearly forgot! I've got to get dressed!" He gulped the last of his tea and sprinted back towards the palace. Everyone laughed heartily.

"I guess that's our cue as well." Katara stood up, smiling at Aiden. "It was nice to meet you."

Aiden returned the sentiment, adding, "Come back and see me!" as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Toph, Aang, Katara, Suki, and Sokka left, their money on the table for Iroh to collect. They raced each other back to the palace, their spirits light.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Short. Rushed. Lame.**

Zuko changed slowly in his room after his conference with the Earth Kingdom Ambassador. The meeting hadn't gone well. Zuko had expected that he wouldn't run into trouble, and when he did, he had been alone. Iroh was generally able to direct him to the right path, and Zuko had floundered without his guidance.

He took off his formal dress and changed into what he had worn earlier, to visit the tea shop. Naturally, his thoughts turned to the young assistant.

_She _is_ beautiful, _he thought as he headed for the commons area, eager to forget his second bungled meeting of the day.

The others were waiting for him, as he had hoped. He lounged on a chair, placing his hands behind his head. He took deep breaths to try and ease away the stress of the last few hours.

"Oh, there you are Zuko!" Katara said excitedly, waving a paper in the air.

"What's that?" Zuko grunted, cracking open one eye.

"An invitation to Master Pakku and Gran-Gran's wedding!" she replied, allowing Zuko to inspect the invitation.

"You think you'll be able to make it?" Sokka asked.

Zuko thought carefully about the dates. There was nothing that couldn't be conveniently rescheduled. He smiled, already looking forward to the new experience. "I'll be there," he promised.

Katara _whoop_ed excitedly. "That's everyone! But –" Katara looked to Aang. "Appa won't be able fly all of us that far."

Aang shook his head. "Not if we want the trip to be short. If we all flew, we'd only be able to make a few hours at a time before he got too tired. And he certainly couldn't make it across the ocean without stopping."

Sokka nodded, already planning. "Right. Aang, do you think Appa could handle flying us in two groups?"

Aang considered it. "I think he would be all right," he said confidently.

"Great. Me, Katara, Suki, and Aang will go first – as soon as possible. Katara and I are needed for the wedding preparation. That leaves Toph, Zuko, and Aang for Appa's second trip. Okay?" Sokka asked, glancing around. Everyone nodded excitedly. "Perfect. I'll start getting my things together. Katara, Suki, Aang, you too. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Agreed?" the girls nodded excitedly, already chattering away about the wedding and how to best compress their supplies so they could bring everything they wanted.

Toph, Aang, and Zuko were left. Zuko looked at the floor, preoccupied with his day. His meeting with Aiden pressed to the front of his mind.

He still felt very foolish. He hadn't wanted to seem rude, but her behavior had startled him. He only wanted to be different from his father, and he hadn't yet come up with a plan to make the people _see_. Aiden's responses were from his father's regime, not his. His people still did not see him as their benevolent leader – they saw Ozai's son, bloodthirsty, ambitious, and cruel.

Part of what bothered him about Aiden's reactions was the girl herself. Perhaps if she didn't look so different, she wouldn't have irked him as much. However, her freckled complexion, coupled with her dark hair, and emerald eyes made her heritage and origin puzzling. He supposed she might be a Fire Nation native, but her eyes were puzzling. Beautiful, but out of place. He had never met anyone with such startling green eyes, and he couldn't help but wonder where in her gene pool they had come from.

"Something on your mind, Zuko?"

Zuko started, having become quite unaware of his surroundings. He saw Aang looking at him curiously. He glanced around the room. Toph had made her exit silently, or at least unobtrusively enough that Zuko had not been disturbed. He and Aang were alone.

Zuko sighed heavily, not sure if he should be honest with the young Avatar. How would he react if Zuko said that he had been thinking of a girl he had only just met?

"Is it Aiden?" Aang said, moving slowly to sit beside Zuko.

Zuko, startled, look at Aang with raised eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

Aang only shrugged. "I overheard Suki and Katara talking. Am I right?"

Zuko smiled fondly. _Suki and Katara… _"As a matter of fact, yes."

Aang looked just as surmised as Zuko. "Really?…What about her?

"That she is, unfortunately, a child from my father's kingdom," he answered, already uncomfortable. His short comings as Fire Lord were not things he wished to discuss.

"How so?" Aang's carefree attitude relaxed Zuko. He knew that he could say just what he felt and not be judged.

"It's the same as I said earlier," he admitted. "I cannot allow my people to cower in fear of me. I want to make a different impression, but I fear that I'm slowly loosing my…my novelty. Some were glad to see me become Fire Lord because I am so young – maybe I would be able to change things."

"But Zuko, you _have _changed things," Aang said reassuringly.

"Yes, but not enough!" Zuko insisted, slicing his hand through the air. "At my Coronation, I saw a hope in people's eyes that has long been absent from my country. They are getting restless, Aang." Zuko turned to face the Avatar, speaking directly to him. "I promised that I would bring this shattered world together again. So far I have done little."

Aang sighed, considering the matter briefly. "Zuko, you want to be a great ruler, but you keep forgetting that you haven't had time to learn all the things you need to be great. You've only had a little while to try and…recover the lost parts of yourself. Let Iroh handle everything that needs handling for now. You need to worry about making yourself happy. You can't fix other people's problems while you're still struggling with your own." Aang's speech had not been prepared, but the more he talked, the more Aang realized that he should have told Zuko these things a long time ago. Already the normally clenched muscles of the Fire Lord were loosening.

Zuko smiled. "Thank you, Aang."

Aang, though wise, was still a child, and replied with a huge grin. "Don't mention it, Zuko."

**A/N: Comment just a little maybe please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko patiently waited after knocking on his uncle's door, the morning after his conversation with the Avatar. Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Suki had already left, and soon Aang would be back for himself and Toph. There was something he had to do first.

Iroh answered, fully dressed but looking preoccupied. "Zuko! I hadn't expected to see you this early. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Zuko spoke with no hesitation, though his request was absurd. "I want to know where I can find Aiden."

Iroh raised his eyebrows, perplexed. "She has the day off today. Why do you wish to see her?"

"There are things I must make amends for. I feel that she may be able to guide me," Zuko said simply. He had thought very carefully about what Aang had said about happiness, and his own plans to prove himself to his people. He felt that a conversation with Aiden about how she felt may give him a push in the right direction.

Iroh laughed heartily. "And your uncle's wisdom has grown stale?"

Zuko joined the laugh, explaining himself. "No, Uncle. But I feel that I can gain an opinion I would be otherwise without."

"Of course, of course." Iroh gave Zuko directions, and was off.

He traveled on foot, using side alleyways to avoid the crowed streets. He wanted to speak to Aiden as soon as possible.

He walked quickly, a spring in his step, the directions simple to follow. He arrived in a very quiet part of the city, a new place to him. He arrived at the house Iroh had told him, at the end of the street, and knocked three times.

Luckily, Aiden answered the door. Zuko wouldn't have been sure what to say to her parents. "Aiden! I was hoping you would be home." Zuko smiled easily.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" She immediately began to bow.

_Not again. _"Please. Today I am here as an equal."

Aiden nodded, a smile quirking her lips. "Very well. Would you like to come in?" she asked, opening the door wider.

"I'd like that very much," he replied, eyes glowing. She was very at ease, sweeping aside to allow him entry. Her home was plain but interesting. There was only one window, covered with a flowing blue curtain, and the sill boasted a beautiful collection of seashells. There was a table with a few scrolls and books stacked half-hazardly in the center. There were two sliding doors in the back. The one to the left was only a thin dark screen, and sunlight peered into the home.

"I'm very sorry," Aiden said, shutting the door behind the Fire Lord. "I would have cleaned had I known you would be visiting."

"Don't apologize," Zuko said gently. He didn't need to make an effort to sound comfortable. He was ecstatic to be in the girl's home. It was just what he needed – perspective. "You keep a very lovely home."

Aiden blushed. "Thank you for saying so, Fire Lor-" She stopped herself mid-word, unsure how to continue. Her blush deepened and she averted her eyes.

"Just Zuko," he said to alleviate her tension. Aiden glanced up at Zuko, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"If I may ask, Zuko," she said, seeming shocked by her own daring, "why have you come here?" An irrational fear colored her tone, and Zuko explained his reasons for visiting.

"As you know, I have only been Fire Lord for two months." He launched into his tale with no preamble. "So far, things have not been going quite, ah…" He thought of Mai and his failed meeting with the Earth Kingdom Ambassador. "Not quite according to plan. Since meeting you in my uncle's tea shop, -" Here Aiden fidgeted with embarrassment. She had tried to forget her behavior. "I have been wondering how best to make amends."

Aiden could not help but interrupt. "Make amends? But you did nothing wrong."

Zuko sighed. "Maybe not directly, but I could have prevented the discomfort of our first meeting." When Aiden only looked more confused, Zuko gestured to the table. "Perhaps we should sit?" He allowed her to sit first, then choose the spot to her right.

He sighed heavily. "I want to prove that I am different from my father's legacy, but so far I have failed. Your…reaction in the coffee shop reminded me what I set out to do: repair this shattered world, piece by piece. My first goal after starting the revolution was to prove to my nation's people that I am not my father, nor my grandfather, nor any other ruler before me since the War began. My goal is to become a friend to the people, someone they can trust because they are able to speak to me." He looked directly into Aiden's eyes, pleading her to see. "I thought about it for a very long time, and listened to what my heart told me. I decided that you would be able to help me."

Aiden pushed her chair away, stunned. "Help you how? I'm only a common girl – I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean that…I wish to befriend you, Aiden." He knew how bizarre the words sounded, but it felt right – as right as joining the Avatar. He knew this was the right course of action, both for himself and his people. He would only have to convince Aiden.

Aiden was bewildered into silence. _The Fire Lord wishes to befriend me? How…peculiar. _After considering the matter for a few more moments, she decided. "I would be honored to serve the Fire Lord in any way I can." But instead of bowing, she grinned. Zuko let the comment pass, grinning as well.

For a moment, Zuko wasn't sure what to do. He quickly stood up, offering his hand to assist Aiden to her feet. She took it gingerly, doing most of the work herself. _Her hands are so…small,_ he realized. His own hand easily consumed hers. "Let's go for a walk," he said, deciding on a whim. Aiden only nodded, her grin holding. _Surreal, _she thought.

Zuko and Aiden spent the next 3 days together, barely without the other's company for more than a moment during the day. Each morning Zuko arrived at her door before dawn, and Zuko did not return to the palace until long after sundown. Their first day together began as awkwardly as their first meeting, but quickly progressed into so much more. She was lively and energetic, just the sort of spark Zuko needed in his life. Iroh happily took over his duties during the time he spent with Aiden, under the pretense that Zuko had come down with a very strong illness. Naturally, this meant he had to travel the city in disguise, but Zuko didn't mind.

In addition to being so vivacious, she was very wise. She had big ideas to improve their country, and Zuko felt better and better about his choice with each passing minute.

They were lying on the roof of Aiden's home in silence, watching the sunset. It was the eve before his departure for the Northern Water Tribe. He hadn't told Aiden yet – there hadn't been a reason to. However, he had yet to pack anything, and needed to go back to the palace.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Zuko said quietly, looking directly up. The past three days had been so wonderful; he would hate to halt them for anything.

Aiden's eyebrows pulled together. _So soon? _she wondered sadly. "How long will you be gone?"

"At least a week. Perhaps more," he said, glancing at her. He was lying on his back, one leg stopping him from falling off the slanted roof. His hands were behind his head. She was lying on her side, with her arms draped over her chest. Her head angled slightly away from him.

"And what could be so wonderful that it requires our Fire Lord's presence for more than a week?" she asked, smiling in wonder.

"A wedding. In the Northern Water Tribe," he admitted, letting her enthusiasm fill him.

"The Water Tribes!" she whispered excitedly. "Have you been there before?" she asked, sitting up and looking at him.

Zuko hid his shame well. "Once." The only time he had visited the Northern Water Tribe had been to capture the Avatar. "It's very beautiful."

"I"ll bet. I've heard that the entire city was made by Water-Bending, sculpted from ice that never melts." She was radiant in the setting sun, her eyes alight.

"It's a wonderful place. I'm happy to be visiting again." _To make amends. _

Neither wanted to say goodbye, and Zuko was the first to speak again. "I'll come to see you as soon s I get back."

"Is that a promise, Fire Lord?" she teased.

"I promise." He looked at her sparkling eyes. Suddenly there was…_something _between them. Aiden felt the same way. They didn't want to be parted, but couldn't express their feelings. Zuko stood suddenly. He offered her a smile which she returned, hugging her knees and looking up at him. "Goodbye, Aiden."

"Goodbye…Zuko," she said, smirking as he left. She watched him run through the streets, his footsteps echoing back to her. "Take care of yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm currently on vacation, so please excuse the rushed/crappy quality of this chapter. :) R&R!**

Zuko, Toph, and Aang were greeted by Suki, Sokka and Katara as Appa touched down. Aang and Katara greeted each other quickly, sharing a chaste kiss. Katara and Sokka both looked very comfortable in the clothes of their home nation, the ceremonial dress fitting them perfectly. Suki had also been given new clothes, though she looked more restricted in the heavy coats and leathers.

"This is worse than the desert," Toph commented, folding her arms and grimacing moodily.

"How so?" asked Sokka.

"In the desert, it was still earth. It still carried the vibrations. This is all just ice. Everything reverberates underneath the surface, not on top of it. I can barely take 3 steps" She paused. "And the desert wasn't this cold!" she added strongly.

Katara laughed. "Come on. Let's get you something else to wear." Katara led the disgruntled Earth-Bender away.

Sokka called to a man, also in traditional Water Tribe dress. "Zuko, this is Chief Arnook." The Chieftain observed Zuko. "Chief Arnook, this is Fire Lord Zuko, a personal friend of mine," Sokka boasted.

Suddenly, Chief Arnook's eyes narrowed. He approached Zuko, and the young Fire Lord realized that this man recognized him from the Siege.

Zuko knelt before the man, repentant. "I assisted the Fire Nation is attempting to capture the Avatar. I caused much destruction before I realized the error of my ways. I helped the Avatar learn Fire-Bending so he could defeat my father. I accept the responsibility of my actions and only ask that I have achieved your forgiveness."

Zuko remained kneeling until Arnook spoke, terrified that he would be rejected. "Sokka," Arnook said.

"See that this man is treated well." Zuko looked up, hardly believing his luck. "It has been far too long since the Northern Water Tribe has been host to a guest from the Fire Nation." Arnook smiled as Zuko rose.

"Thank you," Zuko said fervently, grasping the man's hand.

"It seems as though I must thank you. Without your help, Aang may never have been able to defeat the former Fire Lord." Zuko bowed. Arnook's wise dark eyes surveyed the young man before him. He saw a determined leader, desperate to make amends for crimes that were not his. He knew that the person standing before him had been forced to mature too fast and too early. He carried a large burden on his shoulders, and he knew that he had changed from the angry child he had encountered long ago.

Zuko bowed again. "Thank you, Chief Arnook."

Arnook smiled and nodded. "Now, enough of this! You have come for a wedding, have you not?" he said merrily. "We have postponed the celebrations until all of Katara and Sokka's friends had arrived. Let the festival begin!" he cried, and all of the gathered Water-Benders let out a hearty cheer. Fire works shot into the sky, startling Zuko. The only place he had seen fire works had been in his home Nation.

Sokka threw an arm around his shoulder, grinning. "Nice, aren't they?" Zuko quirked an eyebrow at the Water-Bender. "Yeah, a little unconventional for a Water-Tribe ceremony, but I wanted to spread the joy." Indeed, the Water-Benders were entranced by the exploding colors. Some had seemed afraid, but after there was clearly no threat to their city, all enjoyed themselves.

Zuko was probably the first from his Nation to visit the Water-Benders on friendly terms in over 100 years. The realization was staggering. He gazed around, taking in the glory and beauty of the Northern Water Tribe. The walls, polished ice that stretched high above his head, seemed to be made of glass they were so perfectly hewn. Sculptures that might have been real if not for their color twinkled in the light of the setting sun. Zuko realized that eventually there would be no lights. The festivities showed no signs of stopping.

"Sokka, what will you do when the sun sets? Torches would melt the building."

"Oh, that's easy," Sokka replied easily. "Luminous crystals," he said, pointing to a few workers who were placing the dull lights all around the chamber. They were just strong enough to cast weak shadows, and the room was filled with strange colors and hues as the Water-Benders celebrated the coming wedding. They were a strong people, and he, his father, and all their ancestors had all been foolish to think they could harm the hardy people before him.

_If only Aiden were here, _he thought. _She would love it. _Zuko became introspective until Sokka interrupted him.

"Got something on your mind?" Sokka asked.

Zuko started, quickly trying to regain his composure. "Nothing of any great importance." Zuko smirked. _I'd like to see the look on Aiden's face if she knew I was dismissing her so easily. _

"You sure? It seems like someone's keeping you occupied," Sokka smirked. He knew Zuko was trying to hide something, but his instincts were tingling. Zuko's eyes were glazed over, and he was smiling blissfully. There was a girl involved, Sokka was sure of it.

"What makes you think it's someone?" Zuko said, looking at Sokka. He declined to answer, only grinning cheekily. Zuko sighed. "You're right. I was thinking about someone."

"A girl someone?" Sokka said quickly.

"Ye-" Zuko stopped midword, glaring. Sokka's grin turned smug and speculative. "Yes. Are you trying to get at something?"

"Should I be?" Sokka challenged, tilting his head. His smirk held firmly in place.

Zuko flared his nostrils. Sokka could be infuriating when he chose to. "No."

"So who is she?" Sokka asked, leaning casually against a pillar. "Have I met her."

"Once," Zuko admitted. "You remember Aiden, from Iroh's tea shop?"

For once, Sokka was the one surprised. Sokka couldn't help but blurt out, "_Her?" _Zuko's eyebrows pulled together. "I mean, you've only met her once too, right? Why were you thinking about her?"

"Because I've met her more than once," Zuko said moodily. "The morning after you left, I went to find her and apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" Sokka began to laugh, but saw that Zuko's expression had soured.

"I felt guilty about...about her reaction. Of course, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that she could be a...an ally." Zuko briefly explained his desire to befriend Aiden.

"And?" Sokka prompted.

"We...get along wonderfully. She has a very...inspiring personality." Zuko chuckled.

"What's she like?" Sokka just wanted to keep Zuko talking.

"She loves to explore...discover...create. She wants to travel the world someday," he said, smiling almost fondly. "There's nothing she doesn't want to know more about. A - a - a _bird _passes by and she asks questions. 'Where is he going? Why? How does he fly?'" Zuko chuckled. "She's so...infectious. I never want to leave. There's so much to learn about the world that I never even thought about. And I've only known her for 3 days!" Zuko laughed in genuine amazement.

_Oh, he has got it _bad, Sokka thought, concealing his grin. "She sounds great. When we get back you'll have to bring her around sometime."

Zuko nodded thoughtfully. "I'm not sure how she'd react. She was so shy when we first met. But I know she'd love to explore the palace." Sokka was stifling laughter. "What's so funny?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, nothing." Zuko glared threateningly. "Well, 'nothing of any great importance'," Sokka mocked. "You've _got_ it for this girl, don't you?"

"Got what?" Zuko said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Got _it_," Sokka said, facing Zuko directly. "I mean, you like her."

"Of course not," Zuko snapped.

Sokka's smug grin was infuriating. "Don't worry; the _Love Doctor_ is in the house. Your case is serious, but if you let me handle it, you'll be cured in no time," Sokka crooned.

Zuko's eyebrow twitched. _What is he talking about? _"Sokka, listen to what I'm about to say very, very carefully. First, the notion that I have any romantic inclinations toward a girl I met only a few days ago is preposterous. Furthermore, if I find out you repeated a word of this conversation to anyone, I'll see to it that you will find sitting, standing, and walking uncomfortable for quite some time. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Sokka chuckled. He began to saunter away. "Of course," he called over his shoulder, "I'd probably believe you if you weren't so angry about it." And he disappeared into the celebrations.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there readers. I hate Aiden's name, so I'm running a poll. Check my profile to vote!**

* * *

The wedding was held outside, at midnight. The celebrations had continued throughout the day, with all but the wedding party enjoying the festivities. This meant that Zuko, Toph, Suki, and Aang had seen neither hide nor hair of Sokka and Katara since the first night of the festivities. Zuko had been willingly accepted into the Water Tribe's community, learning much about their way of life. He was eager to return home with his new ideas, and to discuss them with Aiden. His grin turned to a grimace as he thought of his conversation with Sokka the previous night. _Sokka. _The thought was a curse. _Why does he feel the need to turn everything into a joke? I mention that I've made a friend and the first thing he does is twist it into something he can... he can _lord _over me! It's enough to drive me mad. I shouldn't ever take anything he says seriously, but - _

Suddenly, a heavy drum beat sounded. It reverberated through his chest. His head snapped toward the sound, and he hurriedly pushed his shaggy hair from his eyes as the procession began.

Master Pakku emerged first, accompanied by the young male Warriors and Water-Benders of the Tribe. Heavy drum beats accented their movements. It was a fierce display or power, pride, and prestige that had Zuko nearly out of his seat in excitement. However, the others gathered for the ceremony remained solemn. He followed their lead, controlling his excitement.

Master Pakku moved fluidly through the throngs of warriors and Benders, striving to reach the altar that was prepared for the ceremony. The men kept him at bay. Zuko leaned forward in his seat, his eyebrows pulling together.

"It's a performance," Aang whispered beside him. Zuko's head twitched in his direction. The young Air-Bender's eyes were alight. "Katara explained it all to me while we were flying here. It's supposed to represent the man's struggles, and the turmoil until she was a part of his life." Zuko's attention immediately snapped back to the ceremonies as all the pounding ceased.

A beautiful, haunting flute melody began, and from the top of a hill emerged a maiden, dressed all in white. Her hair was tied back with ribbons and flowers. Zuko recognized Kanna, though he had met her only once before. She was accompanied by many young women, and Zuko spied Katara among them. On closer inspection, Zuko recognized Sokka among the Warrior men as well.

Kanna carved a winding path through the men, never stopping. "This is a special part of the ceremony," Aang said. Zuko's head twitched in his direction, but he could not take his eyes off the ceremony. "Usually, the woman and the man simply walk to each other, then they walk to the alter. This represents how they were separated, and their longing for one another." Zuko saw Kanna reach Pakku. They took hands and then proceeded with the ceremony as normal.

Zuko was enraptured with the beauty of the ceremony. He took in every tiny detail, creating a special place for the memory, storing it lovingly inside his mind. He watched as Pakku and Kanna recited their vows, looking at one another with love.

"We are all witness to their love." Chief Arnook, presiding over the ceremony, called out to the gathered people. "May this day always be a reminder. Though trials may separate us, love brings us together again." Arnook smiled, turning back to the newly married couple. "Go into the world and celebrate your love! I pronounce you one!" A cheer rattled in Zuko's chest, and he grinned and rose to his feet as everyone ran from their seats to escort the newlyweds to their reception. Zuko was swept into the throng, powerless against the tide of celebrants. He didn't mind though - the spirit of the occasion had finally gotten to him. He hooted and called with everyone else, his spirits soaring.

The reception was decorated beautifully, with small flowers covering nearly every surface. The color theme was bright, with purple, white, and orange flowers secreting a fresh scent. Katara quickly gathered everyone together. She looked beautiful, and Aang blushed madly as she took his hand. Zuko looked around for Sokka and Suki, and saw them together. They drifted from his mind easily as he threw himself into the celebrations, all thoughts of the outside world forgotten.

* * *

Sokka stared at the moon, his face a mask. His mind turned and roiled with conflict, but no one could have seen that by looking at him.

No one except Suki. She had learned to recognize the warrior's various 'moods', but this was one she rarely saw. His hands curled into fists, and his jaw clenched and unclenched. He only stared at the moon, unmoving. Suki remembered their first reunion, when he had acted so protectively. He had never told her anything more beyond that explanation, but he had been staring at the moon then, too. She approached him slowly, biting her lip. She touched his arm lightly. "Hey," she whispered.

He smiled back sadly. "Hey." He took her hand and continued staring at the moon.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Suki asked hesitantly, afraid she was going to upset him.

Sighing, Sokka turned to face her. "Did I ever tell you about Yue?" Suki only shook her head. She had never heard Sokka's explanation of their relationship."I didn't think so. I should have told you a long time ago." He paused before continuing. "I met Yue the first time I came here. She's...She was the Princess, Chief Arnook's daughter. She was engaged, but she hated him. It was an arranged marriage, for political power." Sokka swallowed hard. "She was very beautiful, and very wise. She would have made a very good leader."

"What happened to her?" Though Suki had expected to feel jealous upon hearing more about their relationship, she felt only sympathy for his pain.

Though it was painful, Sokka explained Yue's short life, and their even shorter relationship. Suki listened, tightening her grip on his hand when tears came to his eyes.

"And then she was gone. One moment she was here, and the next she was gone. It was so..._sad_." The word fell short compared to the grief expressed in Sokka's voice. "When I saw you again, I was happy, but I was too scared to let myself show it. Yue was a Princess, but she was always so strong. She gave up her life so easily...I knew you wouldn't hesitate if you had to do the same for any of us. So I..." A rueful smile as he looked at Suki. "I was a jerk. I did everything I could to try and control something that wasn't up to me." Sokka's smile faded slowly. Neither of them spoke. Suki wasn't sure what to say, and Sokka didn't want to say anything else. He only returned his gaze to the moon. She stared at his face, his eyes already miles away. He looked guilty. She took his other hand. She couldn't stand to see him torturing himself like this.

"She would want you to be happy, you know," Suki whispered, urging him to look at her, if only for a moment. She felt that she knew enough of their relationship to be able to console him.

"Why? I let her die. I didn't protect her." More tears slipped down his face.

"Sokka, you know that's not true." She wrapped her arms around his neck, speaking fervently into his ear. His strong arms pulled her closer. "You're wrong. She knew what she was doing, and it was the right choice. Just because it hurts doesn't make it wrong. She wanted to stay with you - even though I never once even spoke to her I'm sure of that." She paused. "You've got too much of your life ahead of you to let this hold you back." She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Sokka. And I respect your relationship with Yue as much as I respect ours. But you've got to move past it. Not forget it - only understand that there was nothing you could do. So please...if not for yourself, then for me...and Yue too. She can still see you, you know." She pulled back and looked at the moon herself. "She wants you to be happy - I know it." She squeezed his torso. "So for both of us. Be happy, please."

Sokka pulled away, and stared deeply into Suki's chocolate eyes. Somehow, the way Suki explained it made everything seem all right. He smiled at her with more love than ever. "Thank you," he whispered, pulling her close again. Their eyes closed, enjoying their moment of solitude.

Sokka sensed a presence with them. He pulled back, and a ghostly figure was standing next to them.

"Yue?" Sokka's whisper was feather light as he stared at the beautiful moon spirit before him. Suki was intimidated, but stood her ground. She hoped that Yue had not been angered by her words.

Yue took one of Sokka's hands, and joined it with one of Suki's. "I'm glad you two have found each other," she said, smiling. "Suki is very wise, Sokka. You should listen to her." Yue turned her attention to Suki. "Take care of him. He needs it." The girls shared a smile, though Suki's was clouded with tears.

And as quickly as she was there, again she was gone. However, Sokka's smile was firm as he gazed at the moon.

"Thank you, Yue," Suki whispered.

**A/N: I know that last Soki moment was completely unrelated, but enjoy it anyway. :D**


End file.
